Too Perfect
by rodentz13
Summary: They thought Percy was making her up. With her stormy grey eyes, curly blonde hair and most importantly being smart, strong and beautiful. Don't you suddenly think she's too perfect to be real?
Percy leaned on his locker talking to his friends, Nick, Richard, and Jamie –Richard and Jamie were in a relationship.

"You need to get hooked up," Richard told Percy. "I mean really. Boys would die to have girls throw themselves for you."

"But I already have a girlfriend in San Francisco." Percy informed him.

"What's her name? What's she like?" Jamie asked excitedly, clinging onto Richard's arm.

"Annabeth. She has these beautiful stormy grey eyes that twinkle when she learns new things. She really loves learning, crazily smart, y'know. Then her soft, blonde hair that's slightly curly, would usually be tied in a ponytail.

"She would wear simple clothes like jeans and a t-shirt, she's just amazing! She's funny, smart, strong and… oh… I'm so lucky, don't you think?"

"You have that dreamy expression again." Jamie informed him, she was right.

"Don't you think she's a bit… I dunno… perfect?" Nick asked him, "You might think she's just an imagination."

"If she's an imagination, why do I have her name tattooed on me?" Percy asked him.

"Where?" Jamie beamed, "Oh my god! This is too cute!"

"On my Achilles' heel." Percy replied casually, "Anyways, we have to go to swimming practice. You comin', Jamie?"

"'Course, for Richard's sake." Jamie replied.

Her response caused Percy and Nick to snicker. Nick chuckled, "He needs it."

"Haha, very funny." Richard retorted sarcastically, "At least I have a girlfriend."

"I do!" Nick protested. "Oh… Oh –you mean Percy! Oh, I get it…"

Percy grunted, "We better get going."

XXX

They entered the swimming pool, Jamie went over to the benches as the boys –in just swimming trunks- walked over to where the rest of the team were standing huddled together.

"Good afternoon, Captain." A boy said.

"No need for the formalities," Percy grumbled in response. "Alright team, two hundred meters, freestyle for now. Two people per lane, as usual."

They all waddled into the water, creating small splashes. They started to swim, including Percy.

Percy was the quickest –that's how he became Swim Team Captain- and he helped himself out of the pool.

The door bursted open to show a blonde girl, she was slightly charred with a few scratches on her cheek. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, which was covered in blood and dirt. Everyone stopped to stare at the girl, excepted Percy –he was thinking about how lucky he was and how beautiful she is.

The girl yelled, "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Yes…?" Percy asked her quietly.

"You better get suited up and come!" She scolded him, "I was outside doing your dirty-work!"

"You offered," Percy replied, "And… coming."

"Good," Annabeth nodded at him, and she then first noticed the people watching her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Who are you?" Richard asked him.

"Gods, Annabeth Chase." She grumbled, "Seaweed Brain, you better be coming! There was this guy in the hallway was hitting on me and I'm not too happy."

"Johnny Tanner? What did he say?" Percy chuckled as he walked out.

"Don't know, don't care. Said something about falling from heaven. But really! Due to height and velocity, I would be dead!"

"What did you do…?" Percy smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "Wise Girl, tell me."

"I punched him in the nose, now his nose is broken. Nothing much." She said nonchalantly, "Now you better come with me."

"Alright Wise Girl. Why do you want me? I thought he was an individual."

"Surprise! It was actually hordes; I've never seen so many at once since… since… since that."

"We better go now," Percy told himself grimly, "Nick, can you be temporary captain?"

"O-okay… What do you mean…? 'Hordes'? Wise Girl?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"No time," Annabeth snapped, "C'mon, Jackson. Race you." But when she started to run, Percy grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear.

"That will be your name soon too," He said, causing her to be a blushing mess. "Race you." He declared loudly once again and started off in a sprint, with Annabeth cursing behind him.

And that was the first time they saw Percy's girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. And to their surprise, she was too perfect.

How lucky Percy was.

The Fates may be cackling for the comment, how 'lucky' indeed. They gave him Annabeth in exchange for those he also cared for.

And yet she was too perfect.


End file.
